Inuyasha Musical Preformace Jester Style!
by NightDarkJester
Summary: WHAT HAVE I DONE! I created a musical with the Inuyasha characters thats what! laughs evil Come and watch as they preform wierd and halarious music! Rating might go up.


AN: WELL ITS OFFICAL!! I HAVE HEARD THE MOST WIERDIST BUT MOST HALARIOUS SONG THAT EVER EXSITED!!!! The first song is called "THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!!" by Avenue Q. XD The rating might change so tell me if it should be changed. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG!!

Inuyasha Musical Preformace Jester Style!!

First song: THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN!!

The stage was black as a single spot light appears on the one and only JESTER!!!

Jester: HELLO ONE AND ALL! AND WELCOME TO THE INUYASHA BEST EVER WIERD YET FUNNY MUSICE EVER!! You request what weird yet halariou song you want to hear and the inuyasha cast preforms it! You can pick who you want to sing in it as well and IN THE END YOU ALL VOTE FOR WHICH WAS THE BEST ONE PREFORMED!! LETS GET STARTED SHALL WE!! KAGOME YOUR UP!!

Jester walks off stage as the spot lights shifts to Kagome who stood on the left side of the stage. The music started to play

Kagome: I get to teach to teach a whool lesson all by myself! And I'm going to teach something relevant! Something Modern! The Internet!!

The internet is really really great!

A hidden door on the ground pops up as inuyasha sticks his head out as a second spot light shines down on him.

Inuyahsa: FOR PORN!! (slams the door close as he dives back in)

Their where laughs and Jester almost chocked on the water she was drinking. Kagome looked at the stage where the hidden door was.

Kagome: I have a fast connection so I don't have to wait!

Inuyasha: (voice muffled from under the door) FOR PORN!!

Kagome: (eye twiches) Theres always some new sites

Inuyasha: FOR PORN!

Kagome: (eye twiches again) I browse all day and night (makes hand motions that kinda looked like she was typing on the keybord)

Inuyasha: (pops his head up) FOR PORN!!! (dives back down)

Kagome: (folds her arms as she looks at the hidden door with an accusing look) It's like I'm surfing at the speed of light...

Inuyasha: (pops up) FOOOR PORN!

Kagome: INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha: (climbs out of the hidden door) the internet is for porn! ((Kagome: Inuyasha!)) (stars marching twords Kagome) the Internet is for porn! ((Kagome: What are you doing!?)) Why do you think the net was born! (Does the pelvic thrust while saying this part) PORN PORN PORN!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: Oh hello Kagome!

Kagome: You are ruining my song!

Inuyasha: Oh! Me Sorry! I not mean to!

Kagome: Would you mind being quiet for a mintue so I can finish?

Inuyasha: (pauses for a minute) Okie-Dokie!

Kagome: (grins) Good!

Kagome: I'm glade we have this new Technologgyy!!

Inuyasha: FOR PORN! OH! (slaps hand over his mouth as Kagome slaps forhead while leting out a frustrated sigh!)

Kagome: It gives us untold opportunitiessss!

Inuyasha: FOR PORN! (Slaps Inuaysha on the shoulder) OH! Sorry!

Kagome: From your own desktop!

Inyasha: FOR (Kagome Slaps him on the shoulder)

Kagome: Research, Browse and Shop (gets her hand ready to slap him) hm

Inuyasha: (looks up and away from her innocently)

Kagome: Untill you had enough and your ready to stooopp!!

Inuyasha: FOR PORN!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha! (gives him an annoyed glare)

Inuyasha: The Internet is for porn! (marches around kagome) ((Kagome:Noooo)) The internet is for porn! ((Kagome:Inuyasha!)) Me up all night honking me horn! ((kagome gets a horrifyed look while pointing at him and looking at the audience while Jester is already on the floor laughing)) TO PORN! PORN! POORRN!!!

Kagome: THATS GROSS! Your a pervert!

Inuyasha: Awww Sticks and Stones Kagome.

Kagome: Nooo really. Your a pervert! Normale people don't sit at home and look at porn on the internet! (has her hands on her hips with a "I'm right look")

Inuyasha: (looks at Kagome with the "Are you for real" Look then turns his head to the audience with a "She's kidding right?" look. Audience and Jester laugh knowing alll to well thats not true!) OOOOOOOHHH!

Kagome: (blinks with a confused look) What?

Inuyasha: (pokes Kagome while saying this part) You! Have! No! Idea! (turns to the other side of the stage) READY NORMAL PEOPLE!!!

Sesshomaru: READY!

Naraku: READY!

Miroku and Kouga: READY!

Inuyasha: LET ME HEAR IT!

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha: (Marches around Kagome)THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN! ((Kouga: Sorry Kagome!)) THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN! ((Naraku: I masturbate (((Kagome gets a disgusted look))

Inuyasha: ALL THEIS GUYS UNZIP THEIR FLYS FOR PORN! PORN! POOORRRN!! ((Kagome: The internet is not for porn!))

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha: PORN!! POORRRRNN!!!

Kagome: HOLD ON A SECOND!!! ((The guys stop))

Kagome: I happened to know for a fact that you (points to Sesshomaru) ,Sesshomaru, Check your portfolio and trade stock online!

Sesshomaru: Thats Correct..

Kagome: And Miroku! (points to Miroku) Buy things on Amazon (dot)com!

Miroku: Sure!

Kagome: And Naraku (points to Naraku) Keep selling your positions on Ebay!

Naraku: Yes I do!

Kagome: And Kouga! (points to Kouga) Sent me that sweet online birthday card! (inuyasah glares at Kouga)

Kouga: True

Inuyasha: (walks over to Kagome) Oh but Kagome! What do you think he do AFTER! (looks at Kagome with the " I know I'm right look") hmmmmmmm

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Jester and Miroku: (Snikers)

Kouga: (sighs) Yeah..

Kagome: (mouth drops) EEEWWWWWW!!!!! ((Inuyasha gives her the I told you so pose))

The guys: THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN! ((Kagome: GROSS!! (shivers)) THE INTERNET IS FOR PORN! ((Kagome: I hate porn!))

Inuyash: Grab your dick and double click! (Kagome gets a disgusted and horrifyed look while Jester cracks up while saying: Thats a good one!!!)

The guys: FOR PORRN!! ((Kagome: I hate men!)) POOORRRN!! ((Kagome: IM LEAVING!!!)) POOORRRN!!! ((Kagome: I hate the internet!! (leaves the stage))

Inuyasha: INTERNET IS FOR!

Sesshomaru, Naraku, Miroku and Kouga: INTERNET IS FOR!

The guys: INTERNET IS FOR IS FOR PORN! (lights go out)

Jester: (walks on stage with the spot light on her. Laughs and wips a tear away from her eyes from laughing so hard) Well that was certaily a good start! Well what do you think! WHAT WILL BE THE NEXT SONG AND WHO WILL BE THE VICTUMS WHO PREFORMS IT!!

TBC

AN: THATS RIGHT IM NOT DONE WITH THIS YET!! AHAHA!!! Well anyway read and review please!! The more reviews I get the more willing I will be to create the next chapter!! till then SEE YA!!!


End file.
